Who’s the father?
by fuzzyFez
Summary: It was just a day like every other one in the Fairy Tail guild - until Gajeel announces to all the members that Mirajane is pregnant, which leads to chaotic ways to find out who the father is.


Today seemed like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild : loud, with the usual amount of flying chairs and tables from one side of the guildhall to the other. As per usual, the main responsibles for the mess were none other than both the fire and ice mage, fighting over something worthless that escalated quickly to the point where the whole guild was now fighting each other, the whole scene unfold to the women that were watching with annoyance, sitting on the bar of the hall, way too used to the scene.

" **Some habits never die, i guess.** " laughs Mirajane as she enters the guild, taking her turn behind the bar while her friend that was replacing her was getting the break she fully deserved. The white-haired woman smiles towards her friends, avoiding some flying objects coming at her from time to time.

Gajeel - who, for once, was not involved in the fighting and simply sitting next to the smallest girl after Wendy, was looking strangly towards the barmaid, frowned eyebrows as if something was bothering him, until the said barmaid looks to his direction, meeting his weird glance she was feeling behind her back for a few minutes already.

" **Wanna order something, Gajeel?** " Mirajane ends up asking, noticing that the iron mage was not planning on engaging any sort of conversation unless she said something.

" **Since when are you pregnant?**" he boldly asks, and all of a sudden, all the previous noise disappeared for a second before being replaced by a loud scream of surprise coming from every single one person present in the guild that day.

Natsu and Wendy rushes towards the bar, noses up and sniffling heavily.

"** The dumbass is right!** " Natsu exclaims under the Take Over mage uneasy glance. "** It's weak, but your smell changed!**

**\- Stop scenting her like that, you're being awkward.** " puffs Lucy while pulling onto the fire mage's ear, pulling him away from the bar while the other girls were curiously looking at their friend, said friend currently rubbing the back of her neck, a sort of apologizing smile.

" **But who's the father?**" asks Wendy with innocence and all of a sudden, all the murmurs coming from the members of the guild stopped, all of their attention back on the newly pregnant barmaid.

Makarov, who was previously crying over the lost innocence of his favourite girl child, flew back towards the bar, also waiting for the girl to reply.

" **I think that knowing this is none of your business, and both the father and i decided to stay private about the subject, so i hope all of you respect this decision.** " she ends up explaining with her now threatening smile, watching every single person in front of her nodding in agreement. " **Now if you excuse me.** " She leaves the bar for a second to use the restroom - her bladder being the first victim of having a child currently growing inside of her.

" **So we're all agreeing on looking to know who the father is, right?** " whispers Levy to her best friend who nods, a malicious smile on her lips, glad to finally have something to do with her free time during the week.

Grabbing Levy's and Juvia's hands, the blond girl pulls her friends towards the furthest table from the bar, and the boys from the usual group follow them without much thought - Erza was firmly against the new diabolic plan of her friends, respecting Mirajane's decision, and enjoying her strawberry cake without a worry in the world.

The script mage pulls out her feather and one of her books, looking for a blank page before scribbling down their pregnant friend on top of the paper.

" **First of all..** " Levy starts whispering, forcing the mages to get closer. " **We need to get a list of all the dudes that usually are around Mirajane, because i'm pretty syre the father must be someone from her boy friends.**

-** True. And after finishing the list, we're dividing ouselves into small groups and stalk the said boys until we bust the father!**" almost screams Lucy, high fiving back her best friend's extended hand with a smile.

" **Sounds fun, i'm all fired up!** " Natsu finally speaks out, smiling sneakly to the other two boys. " **How about a bet?** "

Both Gajeel and Grey reply to the fire dragon slayer's smile with a more determined one, their challenging eyes burning up with excitement.

" **First one who finds the father will have the two losers as slaves for two weeks.** " smirks Gajeel, ignoring the annoyed sigh coming from the three girls listening to them and way too used to this, reporting their attention on the paper, already writting down some names.

" **One condition though. " **precises the ice mage, wanting to calm down the two mages that were too excited for his taste. " You can't use your dragon slayer super senses shit, or else it would be unfair.

-** Huh? why not?**

**\- To make it fair for me, you idiot!**

**\- Are you trying to fight now, you cold ass nudist?!** "

The three boys calm down quickly after Lucy's hit behind their heads, Juvia resuming her usual activity - as in, picking up Grey's clothes that left him along the way - letting them three sit still for a few more minutes until Levy finishes with her list.

" **Here we go!** " smiles the blue-haired girl with a proud smile, and all of them take a look at the paper, already thinking on how that whole special quest of them is going to happen.

* * *

"**Juvia still thinks we should investigate the boys that were in the B team with Mirajane.** " mumbles the water mage while walking next to Grey, both of them on their way to Blue Pegasus. Hibiki was known for trying his way to Mirajane's heart - well, he's known for trying with everyone, but he was particularly insistant with their barmaid. Mirajane has never accepted his feelings - at least, not in front of them - but she also never rejected him either, which made him one of their suspect.

**" Don't be stupid. **" snorts the ice mage, already unbuttoning his jacket. "** Gajeel would never do it, he's head over heels for Levy. Same thing with Jellal and Erza. And Laxus..** " The raven-haired man lets out a laugh, shaking his head. " **I can't imagine him doing something like that, even less with Mirajane. Last time i checked, these two don't even talk to each other since he joined the guild back, and they used to fight a lot before that. So imagining him first with her, but a father too? Impossible.**"

Juvia shrugs, pouting lightly and slightly offended by how quickly the man she loves dismissed her idea.

After a few moments, the Blue Pegasus guild could be seen, letting the woman breath out lightly, getting mentally ready by the storm that was going to happen as soon as Ichiya and his group will see her, shivering just from the thought of it.

They barely touched the door and just got the time to step back before the said door flew open, letting out a flying Ichiya coming towards the mage of water, and Grey barely got the time to pull the girl towards him, making sure the old man continue his flying journey towards the tree behind them.

" **Well hello there, beautiful lady.** " The ice mage lets out a sigh at the sound of the Trimens' voices, only to notice way too late that Juvia was no longer under his arm but - and sadly for her - surrounded by the three boys.

Hibiki was already kissing the woman's hand, making her blush - poor Juvia was always so clueless and shy if given any kind of attention - while Ren was leaning towards her face, looking straight into her eyes.

"** If you keep dressing up so nicely, i wouldn't help myself but think you're doing it on purpose to please me.** " Grey's face winced with annoyance, cringing at the men's words, fist clenched and ready to get her poor teammate out of these clowns' claws.

" **Can i be your pet, Juvia?** "

That was the last straw for Grey's patience who ends up hitting all three of them on their heads, pulling out his blushing friend towards him once again, before starting his rant on the three men, starting off with Ren.

" **Do one more thing like that and i'll be sure Sherry is aware of your cringy flirting around despite having her.** " His eyes then travels towards Eave who was still massaging his head, a pouting grimace still on his face from the hit. " Stop saying such weird stuff and follow these two as role models. And you.. " His eyes ends up on Hibiki who was dusting off his clothes from the previous fall. " You're almost a dad, it's time for you to stop your flirting. "

The blond's face turns pale, and Grey thought that he got the father of Mirajane's child under his hand - until the mage speaks up. " **F-father? But Jennie isn't - Wait what?** " the ice mage shut his mouth while Juvia's opened in surprise, not knowing these two were having something going on.

Hibiki looks towards his friends, equally as shocked as him, before screaming loudly.

" **Jennie's pregnant?** " he yells, and both Ren and Eave try to calm him down as much as possible - Grey and Juvia using the moment of panic to step away, running far from the guild and the problem they currently created to the poor boy who seemed ready to faint.

Well at least, they now know it's not Hibiki.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were currently in the blond's appartment, the fire mage laying down on her sofa, waiting for his friend to call Loki - who crush-hugged his owner as soon as he showed up, letting poor Lucy trying her best to get out from her spirit's hold.

" **What have i done to deserve all of your attention?** " asks the red hair man, sitting on the sofa's arm, giving the dragon slayer the pleasure to marge with the furniture while Happy was too busy munching on a fish on Lucy's desk to care about anything happening in front of him.

" **I was wondering something.** " starts the blond, finally able to get out from her spirit's arms with a sigh. " **Can a spirit impregnate a mage from our wolrd?** "

The constellationnist regrets her question as soon as it leaves her mouth, especially because of Loki's eyes and the way he slowly walks towards her again.

" **Oh my my, Lucy, am I that much in your head to the point of you wanting to get my children?** " that question made the pink-haired boy finally get out from his merging processus, laughing out so loud he falls off the sofa, Lucy doing her best not to hit her head to the closest wall.

" **Absolutely not!** " she screams, hitting her spirit that was hugging her waist, eyes sparkling with stards, already praising how good looking their children would be. " **Enough!** " she sighs again, closing her spirit's gate undert the exceed's sniggers.

" **Luce, he didn't respond to our question.** " sighs Natsu, as if all the mess happening was Lucy's fault. Sighing - he definitely is putting all the blame on his friend - he stands up, walking towards the kitchen. "** I'm a little hungry.**

**\- Oh of course, make yourself at home.**

**\- As if that was not the case**. " his laugh made the blond massage her head again, her patience wearing thiner as seconds passes by.

She ends up summoning Scorpio, who was definitely not happy to see her, considering the annoyed frown on his face.

" **I was in a middle of a date here, Lucy**." He says, glaring at the poor constellationnist that would rather get swallowed by the ground than dealing with Aquarius' anger from being disturbed. " **I hope it's worth it.** " he simply adds, taking place on the sofa previously occupied by the fire mage too busy eating whatever he sees to care about losing his spot.

" **I just have one quick question and you can resume your date right after.**" she sighs for the nth-time today, already growing tired from the whole mess currently happening, taking a seat on the small table in front of her spirit. " I was wondering if a spirit can impregnate and have a child with someone of our world. "

Scorpio's face was wincing hard for a few minutes before laughing loudly, not able to hold in no more, crying his eyes out at Lucy's seriousness.

" **I cannot believe you just asked me that. First, ew gross, i'm taken, woman.** " the said woman clenches her fists tghtly, throwing them around in frustration over how her spirits keep teasing and annoying her.

Scorpio tenta de retenir son rire au maximum mais finit par craquer avant de se mettre à pleurer de rire, voyant la constellationniste s

" **You know that's not that at all!** " she screams, but Scorpio simply threw his hand, as if trying to throw her words away. " **Just tell me already!** " she screams louder, getting Natsu's attention away from the fridge, the mage looking now curiously at what was happening in the living room, a sandwich in his mouth.

" **Second, sadly to you, no. Spirits cannot have children, which is kind of a good thing, considering how many people we might get over there from some people's activities. We'd get crowded in no** **time**."

Not wanting to know anything more about what goes on in that world of theirs, she closes her Scorpio's date, ignoring Aquarius' screams that were heard from it, sighing loudly. Natsu simply gets his seat back on the sofa, stomach round and full for the next two or three hours.

" **At least, we can now erase Loki's name from the list.** " mutters the blonde, not even imagining the mess that might be going on in the Spirit World as they speak.

* * *

"** I'm almost sure it's him**. " smiles the iron mage, mentally congratulating his genius mind and ignoring Levy's sigh and rolling eyes while she was following him, both of theml on their way to Quattro Cerberus' guild.

Gajeel - loyal to himself - announces his presence by slamming the guild's door open, getting everyone's attention who welcome them warmly.

After saluting everyone, he grabs Levy's wrist - now was definitely not the time to lose his tiny woman in a guild full of men - and pulls her after him, walking towards Bacchus' table, and the script mage frowns uppon seeing none other than Cana on his table also, both of them sipping on their respective barrel.

The dragon slayer bang his fist on the table, getting Bacchus' attention in no time, the said man barely looking at the new guests.

" **Are you the one who kocked up our barmaid?**

**\- Gajeel for Pete's sake!** " whines Levy, definitely frustrated and seeing that her whole previous speech on their way about how they had to keep Mirajane's pregnancy secret completely forgotten.

Cana lets out a laugh, understanding what these two were up to.

" **\- Are you guys really looking for the father?**

**\- Mirajane's pregnant?** " asks the S mage, looking up to Gajeel who crosses his arms against his chest, his full attention now on the duo.

The dragon slayers doesn't say anything, still suspicious, waiting for Bacchus to speak up and admit the truth so he can finally toy around with his new slaves.

" **Sorry to disappoint you man, but it's sadly not me.** "

Levy simply massages her forehead, already tired from their search and not wanting to stay in this guild for too long - especially because of those hungry glares she was getting from across the room.

" **How sad.** " Bacchus adds, reporting his attention on the barrel in front of him. " **And here i was waiting the right moment to get my chance.** " he smirks, patting his giant cup as he loves to call it, looking towards Cana. " **Looks like our story is not gonna end this soon.** " The brunette doesn't say a word, simply throwing her now empty barrel towards his face, letting the said barrel fly in front of both Gajeel's and Levy's surprised face, shocked from what they just heard - and sadly for their minds, just imagined too.

" **Both of you, if your mouth open about this, you're dead and i'm telling Mira about your little adventure and how y'all are not respecting her wish**. " They both nod, walking back and exiting the guild as quick as they can, almost running away from that mess.

They walk side to side in silence, neither of them daring to speak about anything that happened just a few minutes ago, until Levy coughs lightly, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

" **I would have never imagined Cana with this... This type of person.** " Gajeel scoffs at the words chosen by his shrimp to describe Bacchus, stretching his arms upwards while they were on their way back to Fairy Tail.

" **I wonder why Cana goes to their guild to see him. Guildarts' never here, if that's the reason.** " sighs the iron mage, trying to ignore the sound coming from his stomach - he hasn't chewed on some iron for a few hours, he'll have to ask Levy to get him some with her magic later.

" **Mayhaps they want to keep the relationship casual. After all, look at us, we're way too noisy for any kind of secrets in Fairy Tail.** " The dragon slayer scoffs again but agrees, watching the small woman removing Bacchus' name from the list.

Only one that's left was Freed.

* * *

The groupe of six were laying on their table, disappointed from their failure on their quest, patiently waiting for the Raijinshu to come back from their mission since Freed was their last hope - and the last name on the list, which means that if it wasn't him, they might never find out and abandon their investigation.

"** What if it wasn't a mage?**" Lucy asks lazily her friends.

" **A mage can barely handle Mirajane.** " snorts Gajeel, holding his head up with his hand, ignoring Natsu's and Grey's elbow fight going on next to him. " **I cannot imagine any human suicidal enough to get into that mess.** " Levy rolls her eyes from the wording used by the iron mage but can't help but agree. Sadly, he was right.

Juvia was sitting still, silent and still offended by Grey calling her an idiot earlier, still silently protesting that her idea wasn't that stupid.

Laxus and his team didn't showed up before evening, and all four of them went directly to the bar, giving the informations and details of the mission for Mirajane to write and report to the master. As soon as they stepped in, six pairs of eyes were following them - more like, following Freed and closely watching his behavior towards the Take Over mage.

Evergreen, shivering at the feeling of someone observing them, turns around and squits her eyes as hers meet the six other pairs stalking them, not stopping even thought they got caught.

" **The fuck is happening to them?** " asks the brunette, pointing her index towards them while asking the barmaid.

Mirajane curiously turns her head towards their direction before shrugging - if she had to ask herself each time this weird group was going through something, this would never end.

" **Freed, come over for a little!**" screams Natsu, making huge movments with his arms as if the said mage was too far to notice or recognise the fire mage's voice.

The script mage tried to hide himself behind Laxus' back, pretending he didn't heard anything - and he honestly didn't want to deal with the loudest group of Fairy Tail right after the exhausting mission they just finished.

" **Freed, get your ass here before i kick it!** " threatens him now Gajeel despite Levy's screams of telling him to behave, and Freed couldn't ignore them anymore, walking almost defeatedly towards them under Laxus' amused glance, leaning on the bar and sipping his cup, his attention slowly drifting off Natsu's mess.

Grey's arms soon find its way on Freed's shouldres, a big polite smile on his face, ignoring the green-haired suspicious' glare. " **I have to congratulate you man, never thought you'd be next in line.** " Noticing how lost the script mage seemed, Natsu hits the ice mage's arm away, replacing it with his own.

" **Tell me, was it seeing Azuka running around that gave you the idea of having your own child?** " the current center of attention lets out a laugh, moving his shoulders and trying to get the fire mage's arm away from him.

" **And with whom am i supposed to have a kid with?** "

Juvia's eyes were still on the bar, still watching Mirajane that was drying up the cups she just washed, talking inaudibly with Luxus who's attention was on them, responding to the Take Over mage nonetheless. She squints her eyes ; didn't Grey just told her that both of them do not get along at all? Yet here they were, discussing casually together - and to see Laxus relaxed enough to talk to someone else other than his team or grandfather was a very rare sight.

The water mage hits Lucy's arm, trying to get her attention before pointing out discreetly the bar, letting the blond doing the same to Levy, leaving the three men fighting over who will asks his questions first to aneven more confused Freed as time pass by.

" **So Gajeel smelt it first?** " asks the blond, back against the bar, watching and silently praying for his friend that was trying his best to run away from Natsu's team, letting a small laugh escape Mira's lips. The other two members of the Raijin unit decided to go home and rest after their hard work, leaving the thunder mage alone with her. " **I would have bet on Wendy. **

**\- Looks like our Gajeel is more attentive than we thought.**

**\- 'bout damn time this dumbass stopped being selfish.** " Mirajane doesn't say anything, rolling her eyes - as if he was in place to talk, both him and Gajeel almost did the same thing before getting their reality check moment and start looking further than their noses.

The said blond turns around, giving her his now empty glass, and the woman enjoys the fact that Laxus' body was large enough to hide hers as she quickly pecks his lips, cleaning the bar afterwards as if nothing happened, letting the blond snorts at the girl's behavior.

" **You still sure you can win that bet, Mira?** " he ends up asking as he sits back like he previously was, looking back towards Natsu's table before noticing the girls' questionning glances, Juvia's being the most intense of the three.

" **They've been looking for the father the whole week, only two days left and i'm winning, my dear Draer.**" laughs the white-haired woman, throwing away her rag, finally done with the cleaning, until a loud scream get heard, getting everyone's attention.

To anyone's surprise, it was coming from Juvia, and her scream made the three boys of her table stop their questions, finally giving a chance to Freed to run away and hide from them.

"** Juvia knew it from the beginning!** " she screams again and stands up, so happy with her discovery that she steps up on the table, completely forgetting the shape of her skirt, making the two girls scream at her to at least keep her legs closed to avoid getting her panties showed to everyone in the guild - and now Grey's new mission was to hit every single man looking towards that almost exposed region for too long.

Juvia's finger was still designating the two S-ranked mange at the bar, and Mirajane wears the most confused pout on her face she could do, faking her surprise. " **What are you talkin about, Juvia? **" she asks with a fake innocent tonality so exaggerated that the dragon slayer sat on the bar can't hold his scoff.

" **Luxus' the father**. " Juvia affirms, and the blond doesn't say anything, a small smirk on his face before looking towards the barmaid, watching her face crumbles down slightly now that she's slowly losing their bet. **" I am so sure it's him.** " the blue mage continues, finally stepping down the table under Grey's relieved sigh, watching her walk towards the bar. " **Grey-sama told Juvia that both you and Laxus can't get along at all, but both of you speaking so casually proves enough that it's a lie. And Juvia also knows you both just kissed not long ago, unless Laxus has the same lip gloss as yours, Mira.** "

Not a sound was heard in the guild, everyone's eyes groing from Laxus' slightly glittery lips to Mirajane, until the woman sighs, defeated.

" **You won**. " she mumbles to the smirking blond. " **You're the one choosing the baby's name**. " She then glares at the water mage, who the confusion can be read on her face. " **Couldn't you stay quiet for two more days, damn it?**

**\- Wait, so you didn't want the idendity of the father to stay secret? **" asks Erza as the noise in the guild became louder than before, all of them walking closer to the bar, wanting to know more about all of the situation, letting Gajeel, Natsu and grey fight each other, trying to blame their defeat on the other, turning the small fight into a general one - as always - letting the constellationnist, the script mage and the water mage taking their places back on the bar.

" **Why the heck would i want to hide something like that to my family?** " replies the barmaid. " **The only reason i kept that secret because of a bet i had to win against him but.. **" she glared again towards Juvia who smiled apologetically. " **Now, because of Juvia, my future beautiful baby might get an ugly name given by their father.**" she mumbles as the blond pat her head, smiling still in victory before leaving the guildhall, wanting to rest after his mission.

The blue-haired girl smiled and turned her attention towards the two dragon slayers that were pulling on each other's hair, Grey - in his underwears - biting Natsu's tibia while his leg was pushing on Gajeel's stomach.

" **Juvia won the bet! All three of you are Juvia's slaves for two weeks! **" she exclaims, letting laughs gush all over the guild despite the three screams of despair.

Mirajane takes the opportunity of the mess going around the guild to exit it, smiling lightly as her eyes land on the thunder mage that was waiting for her outside. She slides her small hand in his, resting her head against his biceps as they walked home together, all the scene noticed by Erza who smiles lightly, happy for her friend - Mirajane always wanted children, everyone knew that after all, but the next fear was to know what kind of magic will this kid get, and she wasn't sure which side was better.

Her eyes drifted towards Juvia, now laid back on a luxurious longue chair, mouth wide open as Grey was feeding her grapes, Gajeel moving slowly the huge featherly fan and Natsu massaging her feet, all three boys mentally regretting the bet all together and swearing to never ever bet or looking to know anything kept secret from them, considering their poor aptitude to investigate over anything.

At least, that's what the three of them were saying, until Lisanna got pregnant.


End file.
